


Trapped

by wask_cells



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, I’m not sure about who is gonna be a couple but Billdip has bigger chances, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Swearing, Tags might change, Violence, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wask_cells/pseuds/wask_cells
Summary: In a world where dipper couldn’t resist the temptation of Mabeland making him trapped for five years. When he finally gets to leave he finds himself in a world ruled by Bill Cipher.//I suck at summaries, hope you like it.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. A “cooler” version of you.

**Author's Note:**

> My fist time finally publishing something in here. I might not have a schedule so my characters will be messy, thanks, hope you like it.

The sun was shining and the birds singing, quite literally. Dipper couldn’t take track of the time and wasn’t even sure if it was day or night. Not like it mattered anyway, he was having fun in a way too sparkly world where his twin sister was the queen. 

With a clap of hands Dipper founded himself in his sister’s room, on top of the highest building of this world.

“Good morning, Dipper!” Yelled Mabel jumping on her brother’s shoulders, he smiled at the act, Mabel let him go petting a chinchilla that appeared in front of her eyes, she laughed. “Never knew I loved chinchillas this much.” She said giggling, she sit on her desk pushing her title to the side not even bothering to show off the fact she’s the mayor. Dipper walked in her direction opening manually the curtains feeling his eyes quickly adjust to the light. 

“So, what’ya wanna do?” He asked breathing deeply, he looked down as his eyes met with his girlfriend Wendy, that waved from the middle of the street. 

“I don’t know.” She sighed loudly petting the chinchilla that she didn’t named yet. They heard big steps approaching as a big Waddles walked smacking cars as the pig passed. Dipper giggled with the routine view, but in this single day something felt...off. 

It wasn’t something dipper would normally feel. He had his dream girlfriend, a supportive sister, and all the books he could ask her to make appear, even though he still doubts the accuracy of those books.  
  


.

Dipper let out a sigh, he looked up at those perfect clouds not even bothered by the singing of that plush toy tree. He smiled remembering the day Wendy proposed to be his girlfriend. It all looks just like the same, Wendy’s red hair floating in the air, he still taller than her and the same perfect jumps the rock made as he throws it. He sighed again, not really sure why. 

“What’s wrong, Dip?” She asked lifting herself on her elbows. Looking at him with a smile, she gave him a peck on the cheek. 

“Nothing.” He let out a sigh again. 

“Can’t be nothing, you’re sighing more than ever.” He looked at her in the eyes. 

“Maybe it’s you that’s taking my breath away.” He thanked all the romance books he had to read to pass the time, he smiled and pushed her closer by the hips kissing her on the lips. 

A few seconds passed and they separated just feeling each other’s presence. He gave a quick glance at the tree, for one second he swears he could see big black and red worms but he scratched the idea shaking his head. 

It’s night, no, it’s still bright outside but in his room it’s dark, cold and comfortable. He didn’t do much all day but he still felt tired, it was weird, even if all he did was chilling with his girlfriend, and relaxing and doing the same stupid stuff with his sister all day long, as he does everyday, he still felt so more tired than normal. He then tried to remember the day he started dating, but for some reason his memory was blurry, it was weird because it all happened a few days ago. When he still was 12, before he aged himself up with Mabel’s power. He closed his eyes fiercely trying to remember. 

Eventually he did, but why was he so pissed? He then finally remembered everything. This was a trap. He started hyperventilating, he sat down breathing hard trying to get his breath normal again, trembling he opened his curtains looking outside seeing the sun shining as always. It somehow bothered him, he finally put attention on that 80’s song that was playing nonstop like a broken disk. This world was bad, really bad, the light started burning Dippers eyes forcing him to close them up a little, when he opened them he saw two floating waffles holding big spears, their expressions weren’t welcoming as they usually were. He fell down on his back and ran to his door opening it in a hurry. He threw himself out of his room as two more guards waited outside putting those pointy things near his face. They held him tight as he started to scream Mabel’s name. 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing? I’m the Mayor’s twin brother!” He yelled as the guards held him, a circle was opened in front of his eyes, in front of him was a place full of chaos. Cars on fire, blood, broken stone statues resembling the old residents of that small city. He remembered everything with details now. The guards threw him out as a new version of him showed up in the middle of them. He looked at that fantasy world one last time as all the creatures in front of him showed one gold eye with a cat pupil as he fell on the ground. 


	2. Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the grammar, English is not my first language :(

Dipper fell on the ground. Old wounds opened and a lot of scars showed up in his arms. He looked around. Buildings destroyed, the streets stained with blood and the statues of one residents of the city broken on the floor, but where was all that weirdness? Where was Bill to begin with, yes he could see his big triangular castle floating in the middle of a scratch in the sky, but that was it. No eyeball bats, no weird two-dimensions people. Not even Bill’s laugh could be heard. But still, no sight of any other human. He stared freaking out. ‘What the fuck did I do?’ He yelled to himself mentally, pushing his hair tight to all directions. ‘Bill won and it’s all my fault. Just because I couldn’t resist to his fucking trap!’ A small tear fell from his eyes. He got up trembling.  
“Hello?” He shouted, he heard a movement behind him, he turned his face to see a big head with a arm in the middle of his skull. ‘Oh I remember you.’ He thought running to the first building he could find as the big head kept listing the pros of getting inside his mouth.  
He looked around seeing where he was, finally taking a look at himself. His wine t-shirt was cut and so were his pants. The blood on the cuts where staining his pants, but not that he would mind.  
He looked to the sides seeing that he was in a mall. He saw a plate of nachos laying in a very specific spot with a light turning on and off impressing Dipper that they still had energy. He got a weird sense of deja vu as he clearly could see that it was a trap. He went to the other side and pushed the little string seeing a big rope going up trying to trap whatever was supposed to be on that spot, he laughed wondering if Wendy, the real one, was still around or if that was just a trap she set and then never came back to see again. He felt pain in the chest with the good little memory he made in the middle of chaos.  
Wendy wasn’t there to surprise Dipper and clean her sweat with dollar bills anymore. 

Or so that was what he thought. A loud noise of leafs moving and there was the girl, covered in fake leafs, with a sweaty face and a piece of cloth preventing the hair to reach her eyes, the bright red hair was badly tied up in a bun, some sticking on the sweat in her forehead, she possessed a big gun pointing it at Dipper that felt like crying. Wendy didn’t look like a teenager anymore, tears got in Dippers eyes as he realized it wasn’t a hallucination.  
“Dipper?” She asked, her eyes getting wet as she analyzed the boy completely. A weird feeling of nostalgia got them both, they ran into each other in a tight hug as their breaths slowed down.  
“I’m impressed you kept the same trap.” Dipper said giggling. He knew Wendy didn’t like him like the fake one he had in Mabeland, but still he couldn’t keep his heart to beat faster, he was still trapped in a silly summer crush. “Does it work so well you keep using it?”  
“No, idiot, I’ve been trying to catch a dumb guy like you.” She laughed. They separated from the hug smiling at each other as they walked to the room in the back locking the door in precaution.  
“You grew.” She said not meeting his eyes.  
“So did you.” He replied instantly not really looking into what she said analyzing her completely, want it or not this version was so much better than the sweet and gentle version he had back in the bubble, he liked more Wendy calling him an idiot than constantly calling him “babe”, it was like all the magic and sparkles that bubble had to offer finally looked annoying and sick in his eyes. “Wait, didn’t you get in the bubble with me?” He asked.  
“Oh yeah, that thing still exists.” She growled. “Turns out that shaving the principal’s head wasn’t satisfying when you have to do it everyday. Plus, for some reason they opened the portal and said that only one Wendy was allowed.” He sighed. “Still don’t understand why they said that.” Dipper blushed looking away as Wendy loaded her gun. Dipper started laughing nervously and loudly.  
“Ha, no ideia.” He looked around glad that Wendy didn’t make questions about it. It all seemed old and ugly. Dipper felt taller, he finally realized that he was with the same height as he had in the bubble, because he aged up in there, so why did his body grew like this? He put a hand on his neck feeling his hair big, just like inside the bubble. It all was normal for him because he was in there, but now that he realize the huge difference makes him wonder.  
“How many years has it been since we got in that bubble?” He looked serious into her eyes.  
“Mhm? Around five years.” Dipper yelled.


	3. Little Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for grammar mistakes.

He looked around in that desert town. Wendy on his side, it was a “hunt” day, as Wendy says, a day they’re supposed to go out and pick (or even kill) food for a week so the next week they do the same. She tells Dipper to keep his eyes open, according to her the eyeball bats where still making people turn into stone. Dipper, on the other hand, was concerned about all of this, about the five years he’s been gone, and more important, where was Bill? 

The town had no one to be seen, only if you really look at the tiny places and inside every hole Gravity Falls has to hide. Everyone else just disappeared, or, in the worst case, just died. 

Dipper kicked a small bean’s can, it felt heavier than it’s supposed to be. Dipper checked again to see that the can was full and that it was, well, eatable, he put the can on his small shoulder bag and kept looking around the market making more questions inside his head hoping Wendy could answer them. 

He suddenly felt his arm being pushed to a dark room, the door closed strongly and tight big arms crushed Dipper’s arms in a strong hug, he started kicking every direction not sure who it was.

“Wait, wait, kiddo!” Stanley’s voice echoed in the dark room, dipper hugged the guy tight happy to see him alive. 

“You’re so big now, kiddo!” Stan said with a big smile on his face, the marks of his age showing harder on his face. “I really thought I lost you.” His eyes looked sad. Dipper smiled trying to help him. 

“So, what happened here? Suddenly five years have passed and now everything look less weird and more... dead” Dipper moved his arms looking for answers to all his questions knowing that Stan could be his best way to find what really happened. 

“Well, simple, everything is almost dead.” He sighed, Dipper felt an immense urge to cry instantly after hearing those words, what happened to everyone? All residents of Gravity Falls, all the faces Dipper could remember now are probably rotting somewhere in town, and as if his mind wanted to trick him, he almost could see the faces and the rotting smell as theirs copses decompose. He started shaking, maybe staying so long in a perfect place made himself forget how tough things really were, he was panicking even though he knew it wasn’t the time. He felt grunkle Stan’s tight grip holding his shoulders massaging them a little. “Hey! Dipper! Breath!” So he did. As his nerves started to calm down, Stan took liberty to explain what he knew. “A few weeks after you were gone, Bill got a way to leave the city, not sure why, people that ran away that weird throne say they heard Ford giving Bill a formula or something, but I know Ford wouldn’t do it so easy like that.” He sighed again, Dipper’s eyes filled with tears as the thoughts of his grunkle dead somewhere in Bill’s castle. “It’s been five years since I last saw him.” Stan looked away, and then his eyes met Dipper’s tearing up in happiness. “Now that I found you I feel like looking for him again.” Dipper smiled cleaning his eyes, Stan must have suffered so much in the middle of all this death and chaos that makes Dipper’s heart hurt. He got up and hugged the older man tightly.

Dipper trembled a little when he heard a loud yell calling his name, he soon realized that it was Wendy looking for him, he got out of the room making sure Stan followed him. 

“I’m here!” He yelled back happy, with a feeling of hope growing bigger in his chest with the ideia of finding all the Mystery Shack guys.


	4. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the grammar mistakes ;)

Stan and Wendy were feeling weird around each other. It felt off to seem them just there’s looking at each other’s faces awkwardly unsure if they should say something or not. Dipper opened a can of beans making the loud noise echo in the room being the only thing to be heard. He got a spoon cleaning it on his t-shirt not bothered to rub it any longer and got a full spoon of canned beans on his mouth, after a few chewing he got bothered about the atmosphere. 

“What’s up with this situation?” Wendy and Stan avoided looking in each other’s eyes. 

“Nothing.” Wendy sighed picking a can of beans for herself. 

“Doesn’t look like it.” 

Stan sighed. “I told about Ford, right?” He started. “I mean, what people think, right?” 

“What people think?” Said Wendy annoyed. “The dude betrayed us, accept it, Stan.” 

“Well, what do you know about that? Where you there?” Stan got up looking at Wendy’s eyes angrily. 

“I don’t need to be there to know that it’s the only freaking way for Bill to win! We all know Ford is the only one that could have broken that thing in the sky! Stop lying to yourself!” She stood up looking at Stan with her chin up. 

“Ford betrayed us?” Dipper asked in almost a whisper, Wendy sat back, she put a hand on Dipper’s knee trying to comfort him. “That just can’t be true.” He shook his head. 

“See?” Said Stan mad looking away pissed. 

“Dipper, everything just shows us it’s the truth, there’s no way another person did it.”

“But isn’t Bill Cipher supposed to be the smartest being in this dimension?” Dipper looking at Wendy’s eyes. “Ford wouldn’t give it away this easy.” Dipper remembered when he and Ford got kidnapped by the Math Wizard, and when Ford turned into a back scratcher. It wasn’t like Ford to give it so easy, for start he even put a metal plate on his head just so Bill wouldn’t get in. “Ford has a metal plate in his head because of Bill, he wouldn’t pair up with him like this.”

“You see?” Repeated Stan aggressively. 

“Dipper...” Wendy sighed. “He disappeared. He’s probably with Bill right know drinking fancy wine and conquering the world or something.” 

“Exactly, that’s not what Ford would do!” He said. “He likes this place too much to just go and leave it on the first chance.” He finished not even sure himself, but he wanted to believe. Wendy sighed unsure of what to say. She looked at Stan’s eyes seeing his sad look with that confidant smile. 

They kept eating as a loud crash made them all freeze in place. A loud sound followed by a huge explosion was heard outside the mall, Wendy in instinct got her crossbow as Stan picked a baseball bat, Dipper got up frightened and steeped slowly outside the hideout, looked around to make sure nothing was there and kept walking after whispering “clear.”. His eyes went directly to big flames darkening a white wall of a shop in front of the mall, the black and white smoke going high in the sky as a few eyeball bats came closer attracted by the sound, Dipper raised his hand to make both of them stop going further, the flames started going down. Dipper looked around the explosion seeing nothing but an abandoned road as it was before. He then saw the eyeball bats leave unsure- if he could actually see what expression they would be making, Dipper would say unsure. -he made a sing with his hand and then all of them were back taking slow quiet steps, they looked through the glass door finally seeing that it was a car on fire. Dipper put a big smile on his face. 

“A car!” He yelled excited. “A car!! You know what it means right???” Wendy and Stan looked at each other confused. “There’s people near here!” 

“Dipper, you know that cars here aren’t a good thing.” Wendy said. 

“What you mean?”

“It means Gideon is around. I mean, the old Gideon gang.” she said. “Nobody cares about them, but after Gideon got caught helping you go to the bubble, the gang decided they would work for Bill picking everyone and turning them into stones.” Dipper kept quiet for a second looking distantly trying to assimilate. 

“Well, damn, I really need to catch up.” He breath out. “Can’t we... talk to them?” 

“What? No?” Said Stan. 

“Why not? They could help us.” 

“Help us with what, exactly?” Asked Wendy kind of annoyed with Dippers out of earth idea.

“To find Ford!” Wendy looked away, now completely annoyed with her eyes wide open. “What? They got cars.” 

“Kid, you’re crazy, I’m in.” Stan laughed loudly hugging Dipper by his neck. 

“You guys are going insane? You’re really going to a eyeball bat betrayers nest just to save a guy that we don’t even know if it’s on our side?” She moved her arms trying to put some sense in their brains mad at how naive they were being. “It’s the apocalypse for god’s sake! We don’t need to get ourselves in more trouble!” 

“He didn’t betray us!” Said Stan taking a step ahead putting his shoulders back. 

“We don’t even know if he’s alive, Stan!” She said making Stan step back. Dipper reached Stan’s shoulder sadly but still giving a mad look at Wendy. “Fine, go ahead and get yourselves killed. I’m not going.” She got her arms up going back to the hideout. 

Dipper’s face got red as he started crying with the idea that everyone indeed is dead. He hugged Stan strongly finding comfort when he felt Stan hug him back, now they were all by themselves.


End file.
